


Shattered

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Undertale
Genre: Characters implied but not named, Flowey knows OC, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Science Experiments, Magic(tm), OC returns to Underground, OC was a previous fallen child, Other characters to be potentially added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Settling down, and wrapping the blanket closer to her, Lornie closed her eyes, imagining that things were still her brand of normal- that she still has the potential to be someone normal. Memories bubbled up in the back of her mind, reminding her that after everything, she would never be normal.She has to go back. She has to face her fears and find out exactly what he did to her.That would mean falling again.On hiatus again, possibly discontinued.





	1. Chapter one

_The first thing she saw when she came to consciousness was a bed of golden flowers. Dust notes floated in the sunlight giving the cave a fantasy-like quality. It was a peaceful change to everything back topside. Dusting off her shorts, she pulled at her daisy yellow and black sweater so that it wasn't so tight around her neck._

_She didn't know how she got here the last thing she could remember was camping- she grabbed her head in pain. It hurt to try thinking about what happened between helping her dad set up the tent and what was going on now._

_Getting up, she rubbed her head and looked around the cave and spotted a place that could lead out. There was a feeling bone deep that she had to keep moving forward and leave as soon as she could. She stepped onwards towards the strange door, wondering what it was doing in a place like this._

“ _Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower!” A yellow flower suddenly popped out of the ground, sporting a way too big grin on his face. “You're new here, aren't you?” A chill ran up her spine._

_She wasn't sure about this whole “Alice in Wonderland” fiasco that she found herself in._

_There was a painful tug that came from her chest, a heart shaped object materialized in front of her. “Let me show you the ropes!”_

* * *

 

With a sharp and quiet gasp, Lornie's eyes flew open. Damp hair stuck to her face, her sheets where soaked with sweat. She slowly brought a hand to her face, covering her mouth, and she squeezed her eyes closed. This was the first time in years that she had that specific nightmare. She hoped that it wasn't going to be a regular occurrence like it used to be. She knew it wouldn't be the last time it would happen.

' _Maybe I should start seeing my therapist again...'_ she thought to herself, letting out a dark, cheerless laugh. Like seeing him again would help any. It didn't help when she was found, and it wasn't going to help now.

She wiped the sweat and tears off of her face and climbed out of the bed. The neon green _6:15_ _A.M._ blinked at her. The blanket was falling off the bed, most likely from tossing and turning in the few hours of sleep that she had got. She pulled the rest of it off.

She was too awake and too emotionally wired to go back to bed.

Lornie stalked out of her bedroom and through the house, dead set on enjoying a mug of coffee on the porch. That would, hopefully, get rid of the leftover jitters from the nightmare.

Lornie threw one of the thin blankets left on the back of the couch over her shoulders.

She filled her mug with a whole lot of coffee, and a whole lot of sugary peppermint flavored creamer. It was a seasonal one so Lornie always stocked up a bit when it was in stores, and hid it in the back of the freezer. It stayed fresher that way too, which was a bonus, although it took forever for it to thaw out to be usable.

Lornie had counted herself lucky that she was an early riser, despite that it was nightmares usually waking her up. It was nice just to sit back and watch the sky change colors while she was on the porch swing. She loved it even more when it rained on mornings like these. The cool temperatures and humidity combined with the lullaby that the rain created was a perfect distraction.

Settling down, and wrapping the blanket closer to her, Lornie closed her eyes, imagining that things were still her brand of normal- that she still has the potential to be someone normal. Memories bubbled up in the back of her mind, reminding her that after everything, she would never be normal. She shook her head and shoved down those memories trying to forget them once again. It would have been better if they hadn't happened in the first place but she never had the best luck when it came to certain things.

The time that Lornie had been mistaken as a ghost when she was walking around the graveyard dazed and confused had been the mildest example. The fact that she was only in her underwear was not helping her case of bad luck. The more major case of bad luck would be attempting to move out of Ebbot city. There had to be a reason why every time she tried to leave, there seemed to be a disaster. Like something was keeping her here; she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

' _Oh well'_ Lornie thought to herself, the suns rays peaking through clouds and over the tops of trees and houses, ' _The morning is young, and maybe...'_ She walked back into the house to get ready for the day. _'Maybe_ _I could start up running again.'_

* * *

 

Getting out early for a run was one of the best idea's that Lornie had ever had. The chill of the air and the pain in her legs and lungs had distracted her from being alone with her thoughts and memories. She had ran farther than what was probably okay for a starter like her, getting carried away with the exhilarating feeling of running just to run. She felt free.

“Lornie!” a voice cheered out when she had walked back into the house, panting and pulling the headband that held back her short black hair off of her head. “There you are! I was beginning to think that you had slept in for once. Breakfast has been made.” Elena wiggled her eyebrows with a cheerful smile on her face as she went back to watching the news devouring a plate of food.

“Thanks 'lena.” She grinned, still getting her breathing under control, and wishing that her birds nest of hair was long enough to pull back. “I'm gonna take a shower.” Lornie stretched and pulled off her hoodie, tossing it into her hamper as she passed her bedroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, Lornie pulled off her contacts, revealing dark red iris's, yet another reminder of what had happened. Blinking at the sudden blurriness of the world, she pulled off the rest of her clothes and showered.

Wrapping a towel around her too tiny frame, she pushed her hair back, yawning, and walked into her room to get her clothes on and hoped that she would make it in to work on time. Lornie looked at the achingly familiar outfit, cursing the fact that she hadn't gotten her laundry done yet.

Taking a few precious seconds to debate, she pulled on the tights, deciding that she'd rather take the risk of tearing holes in them than feeling self conscious about her legs. The rest of the outfit consisted of way too small black shorts, a black tank top, a black sweater with a daisy yellow stripe, a hoodie that was- you guessed it- black with a daisy yellow silhouette of a bee, with a stripe on the bottom hems and the words “HONEY BEE” written in neat cursive. Slipping on soul sellingly comfortable black high tops, she chewed on her lower lip in thought, she decided to skip the colored contacts for once and shoved on her comically large half-moon glasses.

_8:18 A.M._ the green light blinked on the clock. Shoving aside intrusive thoughts, she walked out of her bedroom, locking it.

“Alright I'm out.” Lornie called out to her housemates as she walked out of the front door once again. “See y’all later!”

 


	2. L'appel du vide: The call of the Void

Curled up in fetal position just a few feet away from the gaping hole leading into the mountain, Lornie pressed her hands into her face trying to calm herself. A stick jabbed into her side, and she couldn't bring herself to care. Her heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings, fast and furiously. Her soul twisting painfully, simultaneously wanting to jump in and run far away.

She was tempted to turn around and go back home, but the pull to fall was now too strong to ignore. Taking deep breaths, she pushed herself up to her feet, wobbling slightly. The pull lessened as she came closer to the edge, as if it knew that she had made up her mind.

Her throat ached at how tightly her muscles were constricting just to keep her from talking from screaming in anger and fear. Something deep in her soul told her that she would survive the fall just like last time. That she wouldn't miss the flower patch just like last time. It would be so easy just to jump. Tears leaked from her eyes.

'It's okay,' something seemed to whisper in the back of her mind, 'I'll catch you. Just jump.' It was the same voice that tempted her to go back to the mountain. The same voice that she heard the first time she was underground. Lornie still didn't understand it, and wrote it off as 'that-weird-magic-thing' that happened sometimes.

Lornie felt oddly calm as she approached the hole, this wasn't the first time that she's been this close to it since she resurfaced, but this was the only time that the pull to fall was strong enough for her to nearly buckle under the pressure. This was the first time that it had spoken to her. Or maybe that was just her subconsciously trying to calm herself down.

The hole seemed to be endless when she leaned over the edge to get a look at the bed of golden flowers she knew to be down there. A huge pitch black cavern waiting patiently for her to fall in, gently tugging at her soul now that she was this close. It made her dizzy just thinking about it and thanked every deity she could think of that she knew what was down there.

Taking one more deep breath, she steeled her nerves and stepped off of the ledge, falling several feet before the magic enveloped her mind and soul, making her blacked out. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a transparent image of someone falling beside her.

* * *

_He pushed the needle in again, taking another point off of her HP. She stifling a scream, her eyes watered and she jerked, trying to escape the chair she was bound to. Like all other times before, the cuffs held, not moving a single centimeter. Her wrists ached and she was sure that they were badly bruised at this point. This was the fourth session they had together directly, most of the times he only sent in assistants and coworkers to examine her. Each time he ran an experiment on her it burned her soul and cut into her body, causing irreparable cracks and scars._

“ _Calm down, human. You are distracting me.” the scientist muttered to her, a frown marring his face. She couldn't stop shaking. Jotting down another note on his clipboard, he turned away from her.“Hm. Interesting...”_

“ _Check her stats.” he ordered the nervous assistant, who merely nodded and gave the young girl a reassuring look. Lornie shook and tried to edge away, but was exhausted and every movement set fire to her muscles._

“ _Two points out of five total, sir.”_

_The room was silent, other than the whir of machines, and the scratching of pen on paper._

“ _Bandage her and take her back to her room.”_

_This went on until she blacked out for who knows how long, and woke up in the “observation room” again. Lornie wrapped the thin, scratchy blanket around her and backed up into the corner, sniffling._

* * *

 “ _Take this, and don't come back.” she fidgeted with a jar before handing it to Lornie, giving her a firm look. Her clawed foot tapped on the ground anxiously, wanting this to be over. “This will get you past the barrier. Mettaton will help you get there, he knows the way.”_

_The little pink ghost bobbed up and down, giving her a bright grin. The first time the two had met was when Lornie went to Napstablook's house to listen to the music he had made, and she thought that he was nice, if a bit dramatic. “Hello, darling! It's so nice to see you again. I wish it could've been under better circumstances.”_

“ _Okay, one last thing. Whatever you do: Do Not Open The Jar.” The glare that the scaled monster gave could rival any skilled serial killer. This was one girl that she didn't want to cross.“You should leave now, that should give you roughly an hour before Doctor Gaster realizes that you're gone.”_

* * *

 The first thing Lornie saw when she finally came to, was blurry buttercups swaying in . Letting out a long and slow groan, she flipped onto her back, twisting around, stretching. The hole looked as if it was a blurry star high above her, casting light onto the dust and dirt floating in the air. It gave the cavern an eery dream-like feeling.

“Ouch...” she mumbled to herself, as she got to her feet, wondering what her stats were. It had been a long time since she was able to check. Rolling her neck, she picked up her glasses, and stepped onwards. The cavern looked exactly the same as last time she had been down here. It sent shudders down her back.

Halfway to the door, something in the back of her mind urged her to stop. A bright yellow grinning flower popped out of the ground. “Howdy! I'm- **Y O U?!  W H A T  A R E  Y O U  D O I N G  H E R E  L O R N I E?** ” His face twisted hideously as he hissed at her, eying her suspiciously.

“Hi Flowey.” She greeted him, raising a hand to scratch at her collarbone, taking a step away from the menacing flower. His face twisted back into the unassuming kind smile that could put Batman on edge. Her lip curled as white hot anger flooded the back of her mind.

“Oh, yes, pleasantries, almost forgot about that.. Hello Lornie. _How have you been Lornie,_ _ **W H Y  A R E  Y O U  H E R E  L O R N I E?**_ ” Flowey's face changed with each sentence, getting angrier and angrier. She snorted, unimpressed and annoyed with him. She needed to go forward, she needed to get to the lab. She wanted to punt him straight to Snowdin.

“I don't have time for this,” she frowned, walking past him to the door. “Bye Flowey.”

“Hey. Hey! Don't just walk away from me when I'm speaking!” he screeched at her as she pressed her hands on the seemingly heavy door, only to find herself stumbling as it opened and landed on the ground.

“Oh, dear.” a familiar voice gasped above her. “My child, are you okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lornie is found by Toriel and they go through the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens for this chapter, but it's about twice as long as the first two chapters and i'm gonna try and double my word count again for the next chapter so i'm hoping to have another chapter out by next weekish maybe.  
> I hope you guys like it and please comment! (no seriously, please comment, i cry when i read them.)  
> Also if Lornie seems like Super Different from the first two chapters its probably bc i haven't worked on this fic in nearly a year so i don't remember exactly how i had her characterized.  
> unbeta-ed

She felt something crawl up her leg and eventually wrap around her shoulders as she looked up towards Toriel. Red eyes met her own, confusion marring the elder lady’s face. Lornies chest tightened and ached with past memories floating to the front of her mind. Not for the first time today she wished that she didn’t skip out on going to work. Nor for the first time since the last time she was down here, she wished she never went on the camping trip so many years ago.

“Get up!” Flowey hissed into her ear. Lornie scrambled up, a furious blush spread over her face. She couldn’t imagine what a mess she looked like to the tall elegant woman she had so long ago called mom. Did Toriel even remember who she was? By the look on her face she probably didn’t. It was for the best anyways, she didn’t want to explain how she got out. She didn’t want to relive the memories more than she already was.

“A-ah! Yes, I’m okay.” She stuttered out, “Thank you for asking...” she trailed off, feeling incredibly embarrassed. She felt Flowey shift on her shoulder and grumble to himself. Toriel smiled gently, but wearily at the tiny human, and glanced cautiously at the soul-less monster around her shoulders.

“You must be so lost, and confused.” Toriel wrung her hands, unsure of what to do with her. The girl was very familiar to her, but she couldn’t remember why. “My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of these Ruins. Please allow me to guide you to my home.”

Much to Lornies surprise, Flowey didn’t say anything, only burrowing into her sweater as she followed the woman, allowing Toriel to lead her through The Ruins once more. Once the three of them came into a purple room with stairs and a pile of leaves, Toriel walked up the stairs as Flowey pointed at the pile of leaves.

“SAVE.” he muttered. It was only after he said that, Lornie had noticed a pale purple, nearly grey in color, floating star. She pressed a finger to it.

[The shadow of The Ruins looms above you. Knowing you are once again down here, it fills you with ANXIETY and FEAR, but you will PERSEVERE.]

[SAVE?] Lornie pressed down on the button once, cautiously, and full of awe.

[HP FULLY RESTORED.]

[Lornie – Lv1 – HP 5/5

The Ruins – ENTRANCE

FILE SAVED]

Lornie didn’t have time to wonder what that was, and why she never saw that before. She scrambled up the stairs after Toriel, who waited patiently for her, and went through the door to the next room.

The Ruins must have changed quiet a bit, since she didn’t recognize this room or the puzzle that went with it. Toriel turned around with a gleam in her eye. With a dramatic flourish, she spread her arm open. “Welcome to your new home, little one. Please, allow me to educate you in the operations of The Ruins.” If Lornie didn’t already know, it would be clear now that teaching was Toriel passion. She lowered her hands back down to her sides, and walked over the slightly raised… things… to the right of them in a specific pattern, and then flipped the switch, making the door open.

“The Ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and door keys.” A gentle smile crossed her face, “One must solve them to move from room to room. No puzzle is impossible to solve. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” she then turned back to the door and walked through it, temporarily disappearing from the duo’s sight.

“Tch, like we’re even staying here that long anyways...” Flowey growled, tightening his grip on the human.

“I dunno. I… I kinda wanna stay with her, just for a little bit.” Lornie looked at the flower, shrugging. “I didn’t even mean to fall down here again. I just… I miss her.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“My child, are you coming?” Toriel called for her. Realizing that she must be worrying Toriel, she ran and caught up with her.

“Ah, yeah, sorry.” She sheepishly smiled up at Toriel. “Flowey needed to tell me something, but we’re okay now.”

“Well, that is good to know. Now, to make progress here, you will need to flip several switches.” Misinterpreting Lornies worried face, she quickly reassured the tiny human, “Do not worry, I have already labeled the ones that need to be flipped.” she walked across the bridge to wait for Lornie near the other bridge in the room.

Flowey sharply squeezed her shoulder, holding it almost too tight for half a second before loosening back up just as quick. “I’m not leaving you this time. You’re stuck with me, okay?” He glared up at her, “And I mean it this time!” Lornie held back a grin, grateful for the strange pep talk.

Finding the first switch was easy enough, she just had to stay on the pathway and, of course, it was vigorously marked with yellow arrows. Toriel watched the two and smiled gently as they crossed the second bridge to flip the other switch. There was something about them, the both of them, that was so incredibly familiar. She tried to remember why it was, but nothing came to her. The two of them together must have just reminded her of a few previous children she had taken care of. They walked over to her, waiting to move onto the next room, the human with a shy, but happy smile and the small flower rolled his eyes.

“Splendid! I am proud of you little one. Lets move on.” Toriel made sure they were close by before going through to the next room. The path in this room took a curve, and mostly empty except for the ancient stuffed mannequin. Lornie pulled at the neck of her sweater, chewing nervously on her lip, wondering what kind of test this was.

Of course, she didn’t dwell on this thought too long, the mannequin suddenly winked at her, making her giggle quietly. She pulled her hand down and looked towards Toriel for guidance. She looked at the duo with a fond look on her face, shaking her head.

“When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT.” Toriel began her next lesson. “While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.”

Lornie walked up to the dummy, her anxiety spiking as she knew that her soul would have to be pulled out for this practice. Flowey shifted as her heavily scarred, and nearly gray soul was pulled out of her chest. If she didn’t already know that her soul had been purple, she wouldn’t have been able to guess what color that it was now. She felt, more than heard, Toriel gasp, and Flowey hiss at the state of her soul. Or at least, that’s why she was guessing why he was hissing.

[*You encountered the Dummy] A text box appeared in front of her as the world went mostly black and white. Lornie grinned, ignoring the anxiety for the most part, and genuinely happy to be back down here for the first time. The Dummy wasn’t going to hurt her, and she hoped that even if it did, Flowey would have her back in this “fight”.

She moved her soul to the [ACT] box and pushed it down, wanting to see her options.

[*CHECK] [*TALK]

It was clear that Toriel wanted her to talk to the Dummy, so she did.

[*You talk to the Dummy.

*…

*It doesn’t seem much for conversation.]

[*Toriel seems happy with you]

[*You won!

*You earned 0 XP and 0 gold]

Lornie pressed a hand to her cheek as the world flooded with color once more, making her dizzy as her soul bounced back into her chest. Relief bloomed in her chest as soon as it was back in. Clutching at her chest, she turned towards Toriel, who seemed a little shaken.

“A-ah. Very good, my child. You are very good. Let’s move to the next room now.” The three of them moved on to the next room.

Lornie stumbled slightly as exhaustion hit her hard. The fight, although wasn’t physically taxing, had taken a lot out of her on the emotional side. She hadn’t realized just how stressed she was about the fight until the tension left her. Tears pricked at her eyes. Wiping her eyes, and hoping that Toriel didn’t see, she turned to the lady wondering what was going to happen next. If Toriel did see anything, she didn’t say a word about it.

“There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?” Toriel looked at her with an unreadable expression before moving on. Lornie tilted her head, trying to figure out what the puzzle was.

“Look at the ground.” Flowey hinted. She narrowed her eyes at the floor. The pathway was strange for this room, considering the room was only a rectangle and the path itself went all over the place.

“I don’t… Okay? I don’t understand but okay.” She mumbled, mostly to herself. So it did have something to do with the path, but she still didn’t know what to do with this information. Flowey snorted, but otherwise stayed silent.

She shook her head and jogged to catch up with Toriel, who was patiently waiting for her in front of a hallway. They soon came to a room filled with water, and a bridge that was attached to a weird silver… thing with holes on it. She bit her sleeve, wondering what kind of puzzle this one was. A vine suddenly slapped her hand, forcing her to lower her sleeve back down.

“Stop that, that’s gross.” Flowey growled at her. She sheepishly smiled at him and apologized. Yawning, she moved forward to stand next to Toriel.

“This is the puzzle...” So she was sort of right. “Here, take my hand.” Toriel looked at her with an encouraging smile, holding her hand out for Lornie to take. Pushing her sleeves up to her elbows, she tentatively took the offered hand and was led across the weird bridge thing, nearly having a heart attack as spikes came up from the holes. It was safe to say that Lornie stuck close to Toriel for this puzzle.

Once they were safely on the other side, Toriel released her hand and turned to Lornie with an apologetic look, “This puzzle seems a little too dangerous for now.”

“It- it’s okay.” Lornie said with a shrug as they walked to the next room.

“Well, you have done excellent so far, my child.” She clasped her hands together with a proud look on her face. “However, I have a difficult request to ask of you.”

Lornie looked at her, anxiety whispering things into her mind of what Toriel could possibly ask of her. Most of it exaggerated, and completely out of character for the goat, but that didn’t help her calm down. A vine squeezed her arm, reminding her that she wasn’t alone.

“I would like you to walk down to the end of the room by yourself. Or well,” She let out a sheepish chuckle, “Without me, seeing as you have a companion.”

Flowey hissed.

That… That was not what she had expected the woman to ask of her. She felt a little embarrassed that she had imagined the worst of the worst to happen.

“Forgive me for this.” Toriel walked to the end of the room and… hid behind that pillar? Okay…? Lornie could definitely walk to the end of this room. She had Flowey wrapped around her, literally, and she knew where Toriel was. She was exhausted, but this took absolutely no other effort than actually getting down to the end.

The room was deceivingly long, but Lornie went on, this wasn’t as bad as her walk up the freaking mountain, so she had no issue going down the room. The only thing that slowed her down was her own exhaustion.

When she finally got to the end of the room, Toriel came out from behind the pillar with a proud and fond smile. “Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you.” Lornie smothered a giggle at that as Toriel kept talking. “I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise.” She made a dramatic pause. “To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay put for a while. Please remain here with your flower companion. It’s dangerous to explore The Ruins.” A thoughtful look crossed her face. “Oh, I have an idea. Here, take this so I can contact you if need be.”

Lornie watched as Toriel took out an ancient looking phone, one that looked like it could easily rival the industrial strength of a Nokia. Well, Lornie guessed, it would have to be on par with one for a monster like Toriel.

“If you need to ask me anything, please don’t hesitate to call me. My phone number is already put into it.” Toriel grinned and ruffled the humans hair, much to her shock and surprise. “Be good, alright?” and then she was off to run her errands.

“Hey.” a vine tapped her shoulder, “There’s a save point in the next room. We should head towards the house. It’s still basically the same way, just different puzzles than the last time you were here.”

Lornie nodded, then hesitated, “I’ll go to the save point, but… I need to rest. The, uh, battle… took a lot of energy out of me. I’m practically falling asleep just standing here.”

Flowey let out a snort but other than that, didn’t particularly care if they immediately went to the house, or not. In fact, in her state, it was probably for the best that she rested up for now before moving on towards the house. He shook his head, lost in thought as Lornie saved her progress.

Lornie sat down on the leaves, the softest thing she could see in the room, and laid down on her side, staring at the glittering save point. Flowey unwrapped himself and settled down in the leaves next to her, watching for anyone who might come up to the two of them.

She briefly closed her eyes, intending on opening them, but sleep took hold of her. The only time she woke, was when someone picked her up, but quickly fell back asleep at the soothing words being said to her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, sorry. I planned on writing more, but I wanted to actually update within this month. The next one should be longer though. And Napstablook should be showing up in the next chapter too.  
> Please leave a comment! I'd make my day!

Lornie woke up to near silence, and the smell of pie. The room was dark, suffocating, and familiar. The bed was small, but she didn’t particularly care, she had been in worse conditions before. The first thing she did when she got up was making sure that the door wasn’t locked. The second thing she did was put the slice of pie she saw on the side table into her [ITEMS].

Now that she got up and moved around, she was more awake, and more aware of her surroundings. The pie was definitely from Toriel, which meant that it was more likely than not that Toriel had brought her here. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Shaking her head, she couldn’t believe that she had reacted that way, but waking up where she didn’t fall asleep had spooked her.

She slid her glasses on, the stress from squinting melted away, not that she had noticed it before. The unexpected relief came as a surprise to her.

The door opened with a squeak, making her cringe. She pushed her bangs around, and nervously peaked around the corner for any signs of Toriel, or Flowey. She guessed that they would be in the same room. That was one of the more likely possibilities, but Lornie didn’t want to think too much about it.

Glancing around, just to see if maybe she could see either one from her spot at the door, she inched out of the room, slowly, still calming down from her panic earlier. Lightly shaking her head, she moved quietly through the hall, past the stairs, and into the kitchen. Toriel was sitting in a chair, talking with Flowey as the oven displayed a fifteen minute timer on it.

Toriel noticed Lornie shyly peaking from behind the door, and gave her a smile. “My child. You are awake, splendid. Did you sleep well?”

Lornie blinked at the question, not quite sure what she was expecting, and nodded. “Morning, Toriel.”

“Good evening, my child,” She greeted, and shocked Lornie with how late it was. “Please, sit. Dinner will be ready soon. You were asleep for a very long time, I was getting worried.” Toriel gestured to one of the empty chairs at the table, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she watched the young woman. The silence was a comforting one, nothing like the oppressive one she remembered. The lighting was odd, with no “real” sunlight other than the ones that filter through the cracks in the cave system.

The chair was too tall for Lornie, making her feel like a child again. Kicking her feet, she zoned out and stared at the higher points of the walls. Something, Flowey she assumed, slithered around her shoulders and settled down there. He patted her head lightly with one of his vines.

“My child, do you have plans for today?” Toriel asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice, bringing her back into awareness.

“If- if its okay with you,” Lornie gave Toriel a slow blink and a shy grin, “I’m still really exhausted, I was just planning on going back to bed after I ate.”

Toriel looked surprised, like that wasn’t the answer she was expecting to hear. But, Lornie reasoned with herself, it probably wasn’t, considering all the kids that came through here.

“Oh.” The timer went off on the oven. “Yes child, that is more than okay. Please, feel free to rest for as long as you want!” Toriel grinned at her as she got up to pull out… whatever it was she had in the oven. It smelled incredibly delicious, and kind of like tomatoes.

Peering closer at it as Toriel sat it down, she found that it was some sort of baked pasta, and it looked absolutely divine. “It’s a kale and eggplant baked ziti, I was hoping to try something new, and now that you’re here, I have someone to enjoy this with!” Toriel explain, spooning it some of it into two plates.

The three of the ate in silence, Flowey occasionally stealing a couple bites off of Lornies plate, and helping her finish it. Feeling warm, full, and safe (so safe) exhaustion crashed down hard on the human, her eyes fluttered as she yawned deeply.

Toriel covered her mouth, hiding an amused grin, and let out a tiny ‘oh my’ as she watched Lornie practically fall asleep at the table. Reigning in the urge to giggle at the image, she shook her head and picked her up. “Rest, child. You are safe here.”

Her soul stuttered as Lornie mumbled out an “Okay mom.”

Toriel had noticed how timid she was in the ruins. She had no idea what had happened to her, but she vowed that she would try her best to take care of and help the small human that had come into her care.

* * *

 

_She thought she was safe. She thought she could escape him. She got out. She got caught. This wasn’t the first time._

_Her last attempt, if he could just figure out how she was doing it. Well, she wouldn’t be getting out even if he couldn’t figure it out. He had his ways. He did, after all, need her._

_He examined her cell closely, looking for anything that she could have used to pick the lock on the door. He checked the lock itself, the mechanisms in it had very distinct scratches on them telling him that she had certainly used_ something. _Now if only he could figure out what…_

_She watched him from the corner she had claimed, staying as far away from him as she could manage. She hated the way he treated her like an animal. She didn’t know why he was doing this. Her bright red eyes, a by product from one of his DT experiments, followed him closely. Her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands, keeping her eyes from straying to the vent on the ground. It wouldn’t do to give away her only ally in here._

_Gaster gave a grunt of dissatisfaction, not finding a single clue. Sighing, he left the room without a word, making sure to lock it behind himself, and put a ward on the walls, sealing the door shut with his magic. That should fix the problem. Now, if only he could figure out how she was getting out. Perhaps he should set up a camera._

* * *

 

Lornie woke slowly, confused, incredibly thirsty and incredibly hot. The dream lingered, she could still smell the cold that invaded the cell. She kicked the blankets off of her, and rolled over to face the wall.

The room wasn’t as dark is at had been the other day when she woke up. Lornie was grateful.

“Are you okay?” a voice startled her, not immediately recognizing that it was just Flowey. She rolled back over to look at the desk. Flowey was looking at her, frustration written all over his face, but concern lingered underneath it. He raised an eyebrow, “Well?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she pulled the blanket up to her face, “Just a stupid memory. I’m remembering things I don’t wanna just being down here.”

He shifted, looking to the wall closest to him, “Do you… do you wanna talk about it?”

Lornie let out a sigh, rolling onto her back.

“I was back in the Labs.” She told him about her nightmares. Her memories.

But she didn't tell him everything. She couldn't.

After all, how could she tell him everything if she couldn't remember it all?

 


	5. Peeks into other timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lornie's soul is piloting a robot in timeline 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a ""real"" chapter, but kind of snippets of different "timelines" that i could go with Lornie and relationships that i kind of want to do but i'm not sure about.  
> Mettaton? More like Metta-MOM lol

Interlude

Timeline #2ish

Seventh year underground

* * *

 

Flowey looked around the small apartment, noticing a very noticeable lack of pillows and blankets. Pushing four of his vines over the top of his flower pot, he growled to himself and looked for Lornie. The door to her room was ajar, and he could clearly hear her moving things around and muttering to herself. The room itself was cold, almost unbearably so for the flower. He hissed at the reminder of Snowdin.

Shaking his head, he entered the room, proud of himself for not tipping over this time.

“Lornie.” she didn’t seem to hear him as she continued making her bed into some sort of nest. “Lornie!” still, she didn’t turn to him.

“Lorraine!” that did it, he spooked her but she heard him this time.

Her face was flushed, eyes not focusing properly. She didn’t look good at all. She looked sick.

“Oh, hey Flowey.” she weakly grinned at him, turning back to her creation.

“Are you okay?” he asked, bobbing his head to the side, concerned for her.

“Not really, but I will be. This just happens sometimes.” She stepped back, staring at her nest she had made out of as many blankets as she could find. It was a decent size, good enough for her to bury herself in. It was better than the ones she made of the surface. She didn’t have enough blankets on the surface, but Toriel occasionally made a quilt, or a blanket, or clothes and sent them to her.

Lornie couldn’t tell her how incredibly grateful she was for the blankets and things.

“Is this… something that _he_ did to you?” Flowey carefully asked, looking for any signs that Lornie might have another panic or anxiety attack.

“Yeah.” She climbed into her nest and curled around a body pillow that Alphys had given her one year for her birthday. “You wanna take a nap with me?”

He rolled his eye, and took vigil on her desk. “No, I’m good.”

“You are good.” she mumbled as she fell asleep, missing the vaguely fond look that Flowey had on his face.

* * *

 

Timeline #6

Three years after the barrier broke

* * *

 

Lornie placed one set of her arms on her hip, and crossed her other set, staring at her mom with both sets of eyes.

“Okay, mom, bro, I really appreciate you guys being protective of me, but it’s just college. I’ll be fine!”

Mettaton pouted, not wanting someone he came to care so much about to leave him so quickly. “You grew up so quickly. I remember when you were my assistant like it was just yesterday.” he crooned, memories of working with her in the Lab after Alphys had to be in ICU bubbled up.

“That’s because it nearly was just yesterday.” Lornie rolled her eyes, hugging Napstablook as he came up to her, clearly upset at her leaving. “besides I want to actually get a degree in something, now that I can actually, you know, be a little bit normal.”

Madds came through the door, carrying another box and placing it in her truck.

“I know, I know… But still. You can make a killing with me, and you wont even need the college part since you already know it all!” Metta tried to convince her one last time to stay.

“I’m gonna have to leave the nest sometime, and besides, I’m not going that far away, I’m staying local!”

“Then why are you moving out!?” He wailed, joining the hug.

“Oh my god, I’m not, for the _last time I’m just donating things I don’t need!!”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hey guys, sorry to say that this is not a new chapter, and there wont be a new chapter.  
I am, however, going to rewrite the story because i had an idea, but i need to clean up the start and make a few things a little bit more obvious as well as plan out a timeline for which soul Lornie is.  
Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
